Gian Stew
|-|2005 anime (2019 remake)= Gian Stew is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This is the third adaptation. Plot Gian announces to Nobita, Shizuka and Suneo that he is going to become a food investigator, and invites them over for at his house that evening to taste his food. However, the trio are reluctant to go over, as they have previously tasted his horrible dishes. Nobita refuses to eat his mom's spaghetti for fear of angering Gian, but is told off by Mom. Understanding Nobita's reasoning, Doraemon gives him the Super Gourmet Spice, which makes anything look (and taste) delicious. They try it on Mom's spaghetti, and Nobita loves it so much he ends up taking seconds. Nobita later uses the spice on other food as well. He then rushes off outside, but carelessly takes the wrong spice. Doraemon goes to give Nobita the real spice, but can the latter hide it from Gian? Characters *Takeshi Gouda *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi Gadgets used *Super Gourmet Spice *Invisible Cape Trivia *This is the second time Nobita makes a blunder in bringing the Super Gourmet Spice to Gian's house, as he did not bring it the previous time. Gallery 548 1.jpg|Gian Stew Title Card 548 2.jpg 548 3.jpg 548 4.jpg 548 5.jpg 548 6.jpg 548 7.jpg 548 8.jpg 548 9.jpg 548 10.jpg 548 11.jpg 548 12.jpg 548 13.jpg 548 14.jpg 548 15.jpg 548 16.jpg 548 17.jpg 548 18.jpg 548 19.jpg 548 20.jpg 548 21.jpg 548 22.jpg 548 23.jpg 548 24.jpg |-|2005 anime= Gian Stew is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This is the second adaptation. Plot Gian announces to Nobita, Shizuka and Suneo that he is going to become a food investigator, and invites them over for at his house that evening to taste his food. However, the trio are reluctant to go over, as they have previously tasted his horrible dishes. Nobita refuses to eat his mom's spaghetti for fear of angering Gian, but is told off by Mom. Understanding Nobita's reasoning, Doraemon gives him the Super Gourmet Spice, which makes anything look (and taste) delicious. They try it on Mom's spaghetti, and Nobita loves it so much he ends up taking seconds. Nobita then rushes off outside, but carelessly leaves the spice behind. Without the spice, it would be difficult for Nobita to try Gian's dish! Gian has prepared his stew and gets the trio to try it. Suneo and Shizuka find it disgusting, but hold on - why does Nobita's portion look tasty all of a sudden? Characters *Takeshi Gouda *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Jaiko Gouda *Muku *Tamako Nobi *Yasuo *Haruo Gadgets used *Super Gourmet Spice *Pass Loop Trivia *This episode is called El Estofade de Gigante in Spanish, meaning Gian's Stew. Gallery |-|American English version= Big G: Master Chef is an episode from the U.S. English version/dub. Plot Big G announces to Noby, Sue and Sneech that he is going to become a chef, and invites them over for at his house that evening to taste his food. However, the trio are reluctant to go over, as they have previously tasted his horrible dishes. Noby refuses to eat his mom's spaghetti for fear of angering Big G, but is told off by Mom. Understanding Noby's reasoning, Doraemon gives him the Super Gourmet Spice, which makes anything look (and taste) delicious. They try it on Mom's spaghetti, and Noby loves it so much he ends up taking seconds. Noby then rushes off outside, but carelessly leaves the spice behind. Without the spice, it would be difficult for Noby to try Big G's dish! Big G has prepared his stew and gets the trio to try it. Sneech and Sue find it disgusting, but hold on - why does Noby's portion look tasty all of a sudden? Characters *Big G *Noby *Sue *Sneech *Doraemon *Noby's mom *Little G Gadgets used *Super Gourmet Spice *Pass Loop Trivia *Pork Chop's scene was cut from the U.S. English version. Gallery |-|1979 anime= Gian Stew is an episode from the Doraemon (1979 anime). This is the first adaptation of the manga chapter of the same name. Plot Nobita, Shizuka and Suneo are horrified when Gian tells them his dream is to be a food investigator and that he's going to cook them all a meal. The three decide that they are not going to eat anything before they eat Gian's food because if they are hungry enough they'll eat just about anything. At Nobita's house, his mom has made him some spaghetti but Nobita refuses to eat it. Misunderstanding and thinking that Nobita doesn't like her food, Tamako gets angry. Nobita tells Doraemon everything and he takes out the Super Gourmet Spice, which makes anything taste good. After eating his mom's spaghetti and thinking it is the most delicious thing in the world because of the spice, Nobita heads to Gian's house. Gian makes the trio sit down and wait while he brings the dish, 'Gian Stew', in. While Shizuka and Suneo are forced to taste it and almost puke at its disgusting taste, Nobita on the other hand is eating it pretty happily and asks for more. Shizuka and Suneo are astonished while Gian is extremely happy that Nobita understood his 'culinary vision'. But while Gian gives Nobita a second helping, he sees Nobita sprinkling the Super Gourmet Spice on the stew and asks what it is, but Nobita refuses to tell him. Gian gets angry and tries to punch him. In the commotion Nobita accidentally spills the spice on top of Gian. The trio stare at him hungrily, because Gian suddenly looks very 'tasty' to them. The episode ends with the trio running after Gian, trying to eat him. Characters *Takeshi Gouda *Nobita Nobi *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi Gadget used *Super Gourmet Spice See also *Gian is in Love (Part 2) Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:1979 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Gian